


Fantasta

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tłumaczenie na polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O skutkach dobrego kłamstwa.</p>
<p>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, there is no explicit permission for publishing this translation, but since <a href="http://tequilideas.livejournal.com/">Tequilideas</a> has linked other translations at her LJ I hope she wouldn't mind this one. Otherwise I'll take it down immediately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fabulist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114553) by Tequilideas. 



 

„Nałogowy kłamca” nie jest zapewne odpowiednim określeniem, ale właśnie je Eames słyszy najczęściej. Nie chodzi o to, że czuje _przymus_ , by kłamać, po prostu w odróżnieniu od większości ludzi świadomie zatrzymuje prawdę dla siebie (niekiedy obija mu się o uszy także słowo „socjopata”, ale i ono nie trafia w dziesiątkę). Prawda jest o wiele bardziej elastyczna, niż się powszechnie uważa. Przypomina proces fałszowania: w pewnych sytuacjach trzeba nagiąć rzeczywistość, żeby dopasowała się do twoich potrzeb. Eamesowi przychodzi to z łatwością. Jego wypowiedzi nie są kłamstwami, tylko oświadczeniami czekającymi na realizację.  
Rzadko okłamuje sam siebie, ale gdy mu się to zdarza, dobrze się przy tym bawi. Czasem robi to tak, jakby rzucał sobie wyzwanie — na przykład wymyślając, że jest zakochany w Arthurze, że desperacko pragnie jego wzajemności. Oto jedno z jego najlepszych kłamstw.

æææ

Może zaczyna się od tego, że jest napalony. Jeśli przyjrzeć się dokładniej, tak zaczyna się również większość historii na tym świecie: kiedyś, dawno temu, ktoś chciał wsadzić kutasa w dziurę. Nie chodzi tu o romanse rodem z bajki, o nie; zresztą jak sama nazwa mówi, takowe zdarzają się jedynie tam.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zapakowałeś niczego przydatnego — gdera Arthur, przetrząsając bagaż Eamesa w poszukiwaniu materiałów grubszych od bawełny. — Wiedziałeś przecież, gdzie może nas zanieść.  
„Gdzie” oznacza bezdroża Montany po spektakularnie spartaczonej akcji. Jest sam środek zimy, a oni utknęli na bezludziu w samochodzie z wyczerpanym akumulatorem. Oczywiście Arthur spakował się przezornie jak pierdolony skaut; ma ze sobą przystosowany do niskich temperatur śpiwór i niebotyczną ilość swetrów. Niemniej Eames czuje, że nie pożyczy mu żadnego. Przypuszczalnie kosztowały więcej niż wynajem tego zasranego samochodu i Arthur zapewne wolałby patrzeć, jak Eames sinieje z zimna, niż dopuścić, żeby rozepchał nawet najtańszy z nich. Przez umysł Eamesa przelatuje nagle uroczy obraz kościstych nadgarstków Arthura, pływających w szerokich rękawach jednego z jego workowatych, zrobionych na drutach golfów.  
— To ty jesteś specjalistą od przygotowania się na każdą ewentualność — odpowiada. — Uwierz, skarbie, szczęście że w ogóle coś ze sobą zabrałem.  
Eames również potrafi przygotować się na każdą ewentualność, ale woli, by nikt nie oczekiwał od niego zbyt wiele.  
— Szczęściem będzie raczej, jeśli nie zamarzniesz na śmierć. — Arthur rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie znad torby, wciąż zakopany w niej po łokcie.  
— Rzeczywiście dopuściłbyś, żebym zamarzł? — pyta Eames. — Serio, Arthurze?  
— Tak — burczy Arthur, ale to nieprawda.  
Eames rozgryzł go wieki temu. Wie, że Arthur go nie lubi, ale nie uważa za wroga. Daleko mu do nienawiści. Jeśli już czegoś nienawidzi, to obniżenia współczynnika swoich sukcesów, a konieczność wytłumaczenia się przed resztą zespołu z zesztywniałego z zimna trupa Eamesa byłaby ujmą dla jego referencji, choć Eames po cichu uważa, że podobny incydent na pewno dodałby im nieco kolorytu.  
I tak oto lądują razem na tylnym siedzeniu, wtłoczeni w śpiwór Arthura i siłą rzeczy przytuleni ciasno do siebie. Eames nie przerywa ciszy, która rośnie proporcjonalnie do spadku temperatury wewnątrz samochodu. Śnieg zdążył zasypać przednią szybę i tylko słaby blask świateł przejeżdżających autostradą pojazdów rozprasza otaczającą ich szarawą ciemność. Eames wyraźnie dostrzega w niej sylwetkę Arthura, twardą linię spiętych ramion i zarys szczęki, zaciśniętej z irytacji jak w momentach, kiedy ma po dziurki w nosie czyjejś głupoty.  
— Nadal mi zimno — skarży się Eames.  
— Ani trochę mi cię nie żal — odpowiada Arthur, chociaż sam trzęsie się lekko w kontrolowany, typowo arthurowy sposób.  
— Powinniśmy się rozebrać — proponuje Eames.  
— Odwal się.  
— Ale tak możemy sobie pomóc — nalega Eames. — To fakt naukowy. Nagość ułatwia odparowywanie wilgoci.  
— Wiem — odwarkuje Arthur. — Tak samo jak wiem, że ci stanął, a ta cholerna rozmowa zaczyna brzmieć jak wstęp do taniego pornosa.  
— Och, tego typu erekcję też można wytłumaczyć naukowo. Bliskość ciepłego ciała, niebezpieczna sytuacja, groźba śmierci, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Pełne umotywowanie psychologiczne.  
— Nie obwiniaj nauki za zachowanie swojego fiuta, Eames.  
— Oj, przestań — nie rezygnuje Eames. — Przecież to bardzo przyjemny sposób, żeby się rozgrzać. Z pewnością mam w torbie prezerwatywy i całą resztę.  
Arthur prycha.  
— Tylko ty potrafisz pamiętać o zapakowaniu utensyliów do seksu, ale zapomnieć o swetrach.  
Zapada milczenie. Do Eamesa dociera, co zostało przed chwilą powiedziane, i wstrzymuje oddech w nadziei, że Arthur nie skojarzy faktów. Ale że Arthur jest Arthurem, oczywiście łączy jedno z drugim.  
— Dokładnie sprawdziłem twój bagaż — mówi. — I nie widziałem żadnych prezerwatyw.  
— Może nie zajrzałeś do bocznej kieszeni? — próbuje Eames.  
— Masz jeszcze jedną torbę w bagażniku — odgaduje Arthur.  
— Pełną swetrów i gumek — przyznaje Eames.  
— Jesteś odrażający.  
Eames zostaje wykopany najpierw ze śpiwora, potem z samochodu i nie dostaje wstępu z powrotem, dopóki nie założy na siebie wszystkiego, co zawiera jego druga torba wyjęta z bagażnika. Arthur nie wpuszcza go na tylne siedzenie. Każe mu usiąść z przodu i nie odzywa się do niego przez resztę nocy. Leżą więc bezsennie w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szczękaniem zębów. Rankiem, po wschodzie słońca, temperatura wzrasta na tyle, że Eames ryzykuje powrót piechotą do miasteczka, przez które przejeżdżali poprzedniego wieczoru. Organizuje wóz holowniczy i wraca do Arthura. Obaj zachowują się, jakby nic nie zaszło, tyle że Arthur nie znosi Eamesa jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem, a Eames postanawia kochać go jeszcze mocniej. 

æææ

Może zaczyna się od tego, że Eames uwielbia tragedie. Zawsze miał do nich słabość. Lubi otwartą, dziką surowość życia, a w tragedii — prawdziwej tragedii — jest jej pod dostatkiem.  
I właśnie dlatego, gdy Arthur pyta go, czemu wciąż bawi się w kieszonkowca (z tylko sobie znanych powodów posługuje się przy tym słowem „kleptomania”), Eames odpowiada:  
— Chyba z przyzwyczajenia. Cóż, musiałem szybko dorosnąć i stanąć na własnych nogach.  
Arthur unosi brwi.  
— Musiałeś?  
— Przyznaję, nie jestem z tego dumny — mówi Eames. — Wychowałem się w zamożnej rodzinie — wyjaśnia zgodnie z prawdą, bo najlepsze kłamstwa powinny zawierać choćby jej ziarnko. — Ale wydziedziczyli mnie, kiedy byłem młody. Jako czternastolatek sam wiązałem koniec z końcem.  
— Dlaczego cię wydziedziczyli? — pyta Arthur. Jego mina jest nieprzenikniona, niemniej w oczach widać namysł i zainteresowanie.  
Eames wzrusza ramionami. Trzyma w zanadrzu tuzin gotowych odpowiedzi, ale mało komu chce się słuchać o zawiłościach rodzinnych dramatów.  
— Mieli swoje powody.  
— Czyli co, byłeś bezdomny?  
— Koczowałem tu i tam, głównie w opuszczonych mieszkaniach. Dało się wytrzymać, tylko zimą robiło się gorzej. Sam wiesz, jak nie lubię marznąć — dodaje z idealnie wystudiowanym słabym uśmiechem. — Nie mogłem zaoferować żadnych umiejętności pożądanych na rynku pracy, poza tym nikt nie zatrudniłby takiego obszarpańca. Nie było wyboru, jeśli nie chciałem umrzeć z głodu.  
Gdy Eames buduje fantazję mającą stać się tłem do akcji, powtarza ją na głos raz za razem, aż sam w nią uwierzy. Jeżeli udało ci się przekonać siebie, przekonasz każdego. Teraz, dzieląc się z Arthurem swoim dickensowskim melodramatem, zaczyna wyczuwać w nim pierwsze tchnienie prawdy, interpretować niektóre ze swoich cech jako powstałe pod wpływem życia na ulicy. Wierzy, że kradnie, bo boi się powrotu do punktu wyjścia; wierzy, że imituje piękne, bogate kobiety, bo chce ich luksusowego, beztroskiego życia, ich bezpieczeństwa. Wierzy, że zaczepił się w tej branży dzięki karierze kieszonkowca, bo otworzyła mu drogę do poważnych klientów poznanych w areszcie albo przy partii wysoko obstawianego nielegalnego pokera.  
— Cały szkopuł w tym, Eames — komentuje Arthur, kiedy Eames kończy swoją historię — że mam zwyczaj sprawdzania każdego, z kim pracuję, i wiem, że odwiedziłeś swoich rodziców pół roku temu.  
Eames dokonuje pospiesznej rewizji sytuacji i dochodzi do otrzeźwiającego wniosku, że jedyną osobą, dla której niedawna opowieść okazała się przekonująca, był on sam.  
— Chciałem tylko, żebyś nie wyszedł z wprawy. — Szczerzy się rozbrajająco.  
— Czasami nie potrafisz dać sobie spokoju z opowiadaniem bzdur, prawda? — mówi Arthur, przewracając oczami.  
I ma rację. Czasami Eames nie może się powstrzymać. Wypada jednak dodać na jego usprawiedliwienie, że przeważnie wcale się nie stara.

æææ

Może zaczyna się od tego, że koniecznie chce wygrać. Jest hazardzistą z zawodu, ale nie z natury. Zawsze wygrywa, niezależnie od szans, ponieważ ma je gdzieś. I jak każdy zwycięski gracz sam steruje swoim szczęściem: oszukuje.  
Moralność, podobnie jak prawda, jest elastyczna. Eames ma talent do rozciągania jej tak, by nie czuć przy tym etycznego dyskomfortu, stąd też nie gnębią go wyrzuty sumienia, gdy włamuje się do mieszkania Arthura. W końcu to zupełnie w porządku — Arthur przyznał się do skrupulatnego sprawdzenia Eamesa, więc Eamesowi jak najbardziej przysługuje prawo do sprawdzenia jego. A że przeprowadza rozeznanie innymi metodami niż on…  
Dowiaduje się, że Arthur lubi kino francuskie i powieść rosyjską. Większość jego zainteresowań nie wzbudza w Eamesie żadnego zdziwienia. Niemniej odkrywa też kolekcję wszystkich filmów z Muppetami, komiksy, płyty Echo and the Bunnymen, The Jesus and Mary Chain, The Beta Band, a także winylowe albumy Ramones i The Rezillos.  
Podczas następnej wspólnej akcji Eames siedzi z nosem w ostatnim tomie nowej wersji _Astro Boya_ Naokiego Urasawy.  
— Co to? — pyta Arthur zamiast powitania.  
— Manga — odpowiada Eames z roztargnieniem, nie odrywając oczu od strony, której tak naprawdę wcale nie czyta.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że interesują cię takie lektury.  
— Z kolei ja nie przypuszczałem, że zaskoczy cię moja pasja do książek złożonych z samych obrazków. — Eames unosi wreszcie wzrok znad kartek i uśmiecha się szeroko do Arthura. — Spodziewałbym się raczej komentarza w tym stylu.  
— Czyli lubisz tę serię? — upewnia się Arthur z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.  
— Wolę ją od _Monstera_ — mówi Eames. Przeczytał ten cykl, bo widział go na półce w mieszkaniu Arthura, choć szczerze mówiąc, preferuje _PLUTO_.  
— Znasz _Monstera_? — Arthur, porzuciwszy skrywanie zdumienia, gapi się na Eamesa oczami okrągłymi jak spodki.  
Eames wzrusza ramionami.  
— No jasne. Miejscami jest niesmaczny, ale ogólnie niezły.  
— Niesmaczny — powtarza Arthur, jakby nie był pewien znaczenia tego słowa.  
— Moim skromnym zdaniem — potwierdza Eames i szybko zmienia temat: — A tak przy okazji, mój kolega po fachu — nieistniejący i wymyślony tylko jako przykrywka do fałszerskich wyrobów Eamesa — skombinował kilka dodatkowych biletów na koncert Sonic Youth w najbliższy weekend. Nie wydaje mi się wprawdzie, że grają muzykę w twoim guście, ale…  
— Och — przerywa mu nagle Arthur, po czym wybucha śmiechem. — Węszyłeś za mną, Eames. Ciekawe tylko jak, włamałeś się do mojego mieszkania?  
— Co? — pyta Eames niewinnie. — O co ci chodzi?  
— Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity. Nie wiem, czy bardziej mnie rozśmieszasz, czy przerażasz. Gratuluję — mówi Arthur i bez zwłoki przechodzi na tryb roboczy. — Możemy zabrać się w końcu za pracę?  
Niewykluczone więc, że Eames wcale nie chce wygranej za wszelką cenę, a przynajmniej nie kieruje się wyłącznie tym. Może pociąga go coś, przy czym musi się natrudzić, co wymaga szczegółowego planu. Może po prostu lubi wielkie wyzwania, a Arthur jest ich chodzącą definicją.

æææ

Może zaczyna się od tego, że Eamesa dręczy ciekawość dotycząca Arthura. Chce wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej, chce wiedzieć, jak sam prezentuje się w jego oczach. Spotykał już w życiu ludzi odpornych na roztaczany przez siebie czar, ale do tej pory jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się zaskoczony swoją porażką. Powodem, dla którego kłamstwa przychodzą Eamesowi tak łatwo, jest bardzo wczesne odkrycie, że ludzie chcą w nie wierzyć, o ile są dobre. Ludzie tęsknią do wiary w absolutnie nieprawdopodobne rzeczy; Eames uważa, że między innymi dlatego niektórzy z nich tak chętnie oddają się kultom religijnym, stają się fanatykami UFO albo wyznawcami teorii Atlantydy. Ludzie pragną najbardziej fantastycznych absurdów, a Eames dba o spełnienie tej potrzeby.  
Arthur różni się od większości ludzi. Jest, co Eames zrozumiał z biegiem czasu, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Bezlitośnie praktyczny i skrajnie ostrożny, bardziej niż ktokolwiek znany Eamesowi — ba, nawet bardziej niż on sam — ma pełną świadomość tego, co widzą patrzące na niego osoby. Może Eames sfingował własną śmierć po to, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję.  
Dla jasności: Eames nie zainscenizował starannie własnej śmierci _wyłącznie_ w celu przekonania się, czy zmartwi nią Arthura. Kłopotliwe zamieszanie wokół obrazu, który fałszował w Moskwie, zmusiło go do zniknięcia na pewien okres. Istniały więc ku temu powody czysto zawodowe. Jedynym osobistym elementem całej intrygi była decyzja, by nie mówić o niczym Arthurowi.  
Eames wynajduje sobie nową tożsamość i łapie lot do Brazylii. Następnie dobrze się bawi. I bardzo często dzwoni do Yusufa.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, czegoś ty się spodziewał — dziwi się Yusuf. — Przecież to Arthur. Nie usiądzie pod wierzbą płaczącą, zalewając się łzami.  
— No ale chyba wygląda na nieszczęśliwego, prawda? — nalega Eames.  
— Bo ja wiem? Może trochę. Nie rozmawiamy o uczuciach.  
— A o czym rozmawiacie? — pyta Eames z ciekawością.  
— O piłce nożnej. Arthur kibicuje Chelsea.  
— Uch, fatalnie — mówi Eames. — Może po prostu cierpi na brak gustu.  
— Albo zwyczajnie wie, jaki jesteś beznadziejny — kwituje Yusuf.  
Ariadne okazuje się znacznie bardziej pomocna.  
— Pociągał nosem na pogrzebie — relacjonuje. — Czułam się paskudnie — dodaje z naciskiem, jakby chciała, żeby Eamesa ogarnął wstyd za swój pomysł.  
Eamesa nie ogarnia nic podobnego, zwłaszcza po tym, co słyszy, zadzwoniwszy znów do Yusufa po potwierdzenie przekazanych przez Ariadne rewelacji.  
— Rany boskie, Eames, on ma katar sienny! Jedyną płaczącą na pogrzebie osobą był Cobb, a i tak podejrzewam, że to z powodu skrzywionej psychiki, a nie potajemnej miłości do ciebie.  
Kiedy Eames postanawia zmartwychwstać, spodziewa się dość dramatycznego powitania. Nie łudzi się, że Arthur przybiegnie, by rzucić mu się na szyję niczym powracającemu z wojny żołnierzowi, niemniej oczekuje przynajmniej zdziwionej miny, a może nawet porządnego łupnięcia po plecach, będącego wyrazem skrywanego pragnienia i bólu. Jednak gdy pewnego ranka wchodzi do magazynu i siada przy biurku Arthura ze słowami: „Witaj, skarbie”, Arthur tylko przewraca oczami i mówi: „Typowe”.  
Eames nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo na coś liczył, dopóki _nic się nie stało_. Kiedy Arthur się oddala, już skupiony na czymś innym, Eames czuje nagle ukłucie gorącego impulsu działania, jakby coś zmuszało go do śmiechu lub krzyku do utraty tchu. Surowa fizyczność tego doznania wykracza poza zasięg emocji możliwych do udawania. Rozczarowanie jest tak wielkie, że musi być autentyczne, bo Arthurowi najwyraźniej wszystko jedno, czy Eames żyje, czy też nie.  
_Co się dzieje_ , myśli Eames, _co to ma znaczyć?_ Zadaje sobie to pytanie, chociaż zna odpowiedź i nie może ignorować dłużej jej istnienia. A gdy stwierdza, że nie umie powstrzymać jej od bycia prawdą, gdy nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej, pozostaje mu tylko dziwić się: _Jak do tego doszło?_

æææ

Może zaczyna się od czegokolwiek; Eamesowi jest tak naprawdę obojętne, kiedy i od czego. Chodzi o sam fakt, że się zaczęło i że Eames nie wie, jak to zakończyć. Zapomniał, które z opowieści wciskanych Arthurowi są prawdą, które lekką przesadą, a jeszcze które wyssaną z palca bzdurą. Tworzą luźny, niedbały zbiór, świadectwo kiepskiej roboty, a przypuszczalnie nie zasługują nawet na takie określenie. Czyżby Eames naprawdę urzeczywistnił własne kłamstwo o szczerej miłości do Arthura? I czy to w ogóle było kłamstwo? Nie pamięta czasu, gdy czuł do niego coś innego niż w tej chwili. Nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio widział go bez wrażenia gorączkowego zrywu w swoim wnętrzu, bez upartego napięcia, jakby wszystko w nim czaiło się do skoku, nie mogąc jednak ruszyć się z miejsca. Nie wie już, jak to było bez szarpnięcia w trzewiach przy spotkaniach przypadkowych jak to dzisiejsze, gdy wpada na niego, skulonego pod parasolem w paryskim deszczu z miną wyrażającą zmęczenie i irytację. Nie widzieli się od miesięcy po ostatnim wybryku z pogrzebem i Eames wciąż czuje obezwładniający szok, jakby sam widok Arthura zakrawał na wielki cud.  
_To nic takiego_ , tłumaczy sobie. _Ten mały dreszcz to dopamina. A ten drobny wstrząs to kop adrenaliny. Wcale nie chodzi o Arthura. Ani o obiektywną prawdę. To tylko chemia_. Ale nawet kłamstwa Eamesa mają swoje granice, a pewnych historii nie da się napisać od nowa. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że on i Arthur obrazują właśnie taki przypadek.  
Eames autentycznie zastanawia się, czy nie zniknąć niepostrzeżenie, zanim zostanie zauważony — rzecz kompletnie nie w jego stylu, ponieważ Eames uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju sceny. Ale jest już za późno. Arthur przekracza ulicę, trzymając przed sobą parasolkę jak tarczę chroniącą przed wiatrem. Eames stoi bez ruchu, układa tylko własny parasol tak, by ostre podmuchy nie wywróciły go wnętrzem do góry.  
— Eames? — Arthur wstępuje na krawężnik i zatrzymuje się obok niego. — Myślałem, że jesteś w Tel Awiwie.  
Eames dawno przestał się łudzić, że bezbłędna wiedza Arthura o aktualnym miejscu jego pobytu ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie, bo nie ma. Arthur jest zawodowcem, a znajomość faktów to podstawa wykonywanej przez niego profesji. Może dlatego to musiał być on. Może jako jedyny człowiek na świecie puszcza bajki Eamesa mimo uszu i nie pozwala, by wywarły na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Eames nie ma innego wyjścia, niż sięgnąć po prawdę, ponieważ Arthur zignoruje wszystko poza nią.  
— Poszło szybciej, niż myślałem, więc postanowiłem zrobić sobie wakacje — odpowiada. — Warbick całkiem nieźle sprawdza się jako ekstraktor.  
— Za to był do niczego jako zwiadowca — stwierdza Arthur i prycha pogardliwie, jakby żaden sukces Warbicka nie był w stanie wymazać negatywnego wrażenia, jakie wywarł podczas ich pierwszej współpracy.  
Eamesa znów ogarnia to samo znajome, wzbierające w piersi gorąco, które chwilę później uderza mu do głowy i przyprawia o jej zawrót. Czuje się jak pijany, czuje się śmieszny, czuje się jak ktoś, kto nie ma nic do stracenia.  
— Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? — mówi. — Jestem w tobie zakochany, dlatego tak się zachowuję. Bo zakochałem się w tobie do szaleństwa.  
Arthur gapi się na niego bez słowa. Eames dobrze rozumie jego konfuzję. Sam nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że tu sterczy i wygaduje te wariactwa (te _prawdziwe_ wariactwa), a przecież zwykł się chełpić, że potrafi uwierzyć we wszystko.  
— Eames — odzyskuje mowę Arthur. — Serio, wystarczy. To już nie jest zabawne. Daj sobie spokój ze swoimi żartami.  
— Ale to nie żart — odpowiada Eames idiotycznie. — Myślisz, że się wygłupiam?  
— I tak już za dużo kręci się wokół ciebie — ucina Arthur. — Nie mam zamiaru zaspokajać twojego apetytu na sztuczne dramaty. I wcale nie będę ci współczuł.  
Problem w tym, że Eames nie współczuje już nawet sam sobie. Wie, że to wyłącznie jego wina i nikt inny nie może ponieść odpowiedzialności za fakt, że Arthur w ogóle go nie zna i nigdy mu odruchowo nie zaufa. Jednocześnie nawiedza go paradoksalna myśl: _O boże, wyjęczałem mu prosto w twarz „Zakochałem się w tobie, Arthurze!”_.  
— Dam ci znać, jeśli trafi się jakaś robota — mówi Arthur. — Miłego pobytu w Paryżu.  
Na odchodnym ogląda się jeszcze raz za siebie.  
— I prześpij się z kimś! — woła. — Dobrze ci to zrobi.  
Eames chce go zatrzymać i znaleźć skuteczny sposób, by zrozumiał i uwierzył. Nie przychodzi mu do głowy zupełnie nic. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie ma pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Pozostaje na chodniku przez długie minuty i dopiero po ich upływie dostrzega, jak banalną scenę współtworzy: mężczyzna o złamanym sercu, moknący w paryskim deszczu i wpatrzony w swoją odchodzącą miłość. _Idealne kino_ , myśli i czerpie małą, maleńką przyjemność z odegrania tej roli.  
Stoi więc dalej niczym tragiczny bohater, niczym Bogart na zakończeniu _Casablanki_ i próbuje poczuć się usatysfakcjonowany, dopóki przemoczone deszczem buty nie przypominają mu, że czas wracać do hotelu.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
